


[Podfic] Pornography

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Case Fic, First Time, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: When word gets out that Fraser has a porn collection, Canada is disgraced, Fraser's embarrassed and Ray nearly dies of curiosity.





	[Podfic] Pornography

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pornography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128968) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



For the due South 20th anniversary celebration! Wow, this has languished in my WIP folder for a long time. I originally intended it to be a collaboration, with another podficcer doing the Kowalski parts. But that never happened, so I finally decided to do both parts myself. The Fraser parts were recorded in a different acoustic setting, so the corrections to them stand out a little. /o\ Ah well. Thanks to Ride Forever for beta-listening and catching mispronunciations. 

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/fhrurql8m7h4gwsalwhl). Length: 2 h 20 m 27 s.

Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014050207.zip).


End file.
